


my course is plotted by your gravity

by rhydianblank



Series: of phone calls and breakfast [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hook Up, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhydianblank/pseuds/rhydianblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey." Connor does an awkward double hand wave thing that makes Sid smile. </p><p>"Good game."</p><p>"We still lost." Connor stuffs his hands in his back pockets and Sid recognizes the gesture and does the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my course is plotted by your gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the like 3rd thing I've posted in the last two day about sid/connor. I have a problem.

Sid noticed their first game against the Oilers that one tuft of Connor McDavid's hair sticks out of his helmet when he's skating. Sid never payed much attention to how the other players look on the ice but when he sees Mcdavid he can't help but watch.

He remembers that this kid is supposed to be the new him. The new Gretzky. This 18 year old kid is supposed to be some savior of hockey. Sid still has that pressure on his shoulders and he thinks is ridiculous to put the pressure of the league on some kid. He thinks it's dumb to compare McDavid to him or Gretzky. He thinks McDavid will be his own player and doesn't need the add on of any other players name. He's not the new anyone, he's the new himself.

Sid decides that if McDavid's going to get the pressure of the entire league he should at least get some back up. After the game he goes to wait outside the Oilers locker room for McDavid, he gets weird looks but the blush that spreads across McDavid's cheeks when he sees him is worth it.

"Hi." Sid would be more eloquent but he's too busy wondering if Connors flush goes farther down than just his nose and cheeks. He watches the pink spread more as Connor realizes Sid is staring.

"Hey." Connor does an awkward double hand wave thing that makes Sid smile.

"Good game."

"We still lost." Connor stuffs his hands in his back pockets and Sid recognizes the gesture and does the same.

"You still played good. Two goals isn't nothing." Sid wasn't on the ice for the goals but he watched as 97 broke away twice in one period and got the best of Flower. Connor nods and looks down at the ground. There are still players in the room who seem to be waiting for Sid and Connor to walk out of the doorway. Sid has a bad idea. "Are you staying in a hotel tonight?"

Connor nods. Sid smiles and reaches out for Connors arm in a way he's never done to someone. Connor looks at Sid and blushes more. "I can drive you there." Connors eyes widen, it's a look Sid hopes to see again soon. Connors mouth begins to form words and Sid stares at his lips, before he can say anything Connor gulps and nods.

Sid smirks up at him. He rubs his hand down Connors arm then puts it back in his own pocket. "Why don't you go get your things and we can leave?" Sid isn't used to being forward about most things but Connor is young and Sid knows what it feels like to have the pressure. If he had someone to understand what it felt like he probably would have had an easier time becoming comfortable in the NHL.

"Okay." Connors voice comes out low and Sid's just realizing how deep it is. He waits foe Connor to come back with a duffle bag and smiles at the awkward grin he gets. They walk towards the parking lot and when they arrive at Sids car Connor says, "Thanks for this."

Sid nods. "I know what it's like. Come on, I'll take you to dinner and we can get our pictures awkwardly taken."

Connors laugh is quiet but as they get into Sids car the silence is anything but uncomfortable. They pull up to a diner not far away from where Sid knows the visiting teams hotel is and Connor begins to calm down as they order.

They spend the their time at the diner in their own bubble of awkward, unsubtle flirting and talking about the leagues best defenseman. Sid drives Connor back to his hotel spending the ride debating if it's too forward to ask Connor if he can stay with him.

When they pull up Sid isn't expecting Connor to look over at him and say, "Wanna come up?"

Sid tries not to visually show how excited he is when Connor blushes while asking. He nods, wondering if Connor blushes when he's kissed and when Connor smiles, Sid leans over the consol and kisses Connor. He notices the way Connor relaxes into it and how Connors hands automatically went to Sids waist. Sid pulls Connor forward more with a hand tugging on his shirt and Connor climbs over the consol into Sids lap. Connor makes a noise  in the back of his throat when Sids hands pull Connor in more by his hips and Sid pulls away.

"Are you okay?" Connor nods and kisses Sid with more force than the kiss before and it's Sids turn to make a strangled noise in his throat.

"You good?" Connor asks when he pulls away. Sid gets distracted by how pink Connors lips already look and how Connors chest is pressed up against his. Sid thinks he could lose himself in the weight of Connor spread across his thighs and breathing under Sids hands. Sid nods his response and leans forward to nip at Connors neck.

"I'm pretty sure that this will," Connors voice hitches when Sidney starts sucking on the juncture between his neck and his shoulders,"better in my room," Sids hands slide farther down Connors back to pull him in further and he begins to leave another hockey on the other side of Connors neck. "Not that this isn't good. But, bed."

Sid detaches from Connors neck to look at the mark he left  and laughs when he processes what Connor says. "We can do this wherever you want." Sid runs his hand up to Connors neck and has to bite back a moan when Connor leans into the touch and it causes the fabric of their jeans to press together. Connor makes a babbly noise when Sid purposely runs his hands down Connors stomach and lightly brushes the front of Connors jeans.

Sid giggles and takes his hands off Connor despite the whine that drawls out of him. "Let's go inside, yeah?" Connor nods and Sid feels like something in his chest loosens.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Guess I made this a series. Whoops.


End file.
